


One on One Rehearsal

by Jellybean6969



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Biting, College, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, beca and chloe are dating, bechloe - Freeform, canon bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean6969/pseuds/Jellybean6969
Summary: Chloe goes over to Beca's dorm to help her with singing, but it doesn't take long for them to get rather distracted.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	One on One Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really going to hell for this lol...enjoy

"You'll never be able to hit the note if you're breathing like that," Chloe said. She was in Beca's dorm room to help her practice for the Bellas. Beca had been having trouble with a few songs, so Chloe decided to come over and help her with some one on one practice.

"God Chloe you're such a control freak. Now I'm not even breathing right?" Beca replied.

"It's a real thing. You're breathing with your chest, but you need to use your diaphragm. Like this." Chloe demonstrated by taking a few deep breaths. "Now you try."

Beca tried to imitate Chloe's breath.

"No, you're still not getting it. Let me help." Chloe walked over to Beca.

"Chloe, I really don't think we should get distracted right now."

"It's not distracting. I just want to make sure you're doing it right." She moved behind Beca and put her arms around her waist.

"Chloe.."

"So you're breathing from your chest, but you need to breathe from here," Chloe said, pushing gently on Beca's upper abdomen, "Try it."

Beca took a deep breath, trying not to get flustered by her girlfriend's arms around her waist.

"Better. That should help you hit the note with no problem," said Chloe. "Now, I think we've been rehearsing for long enough. Don't you?"

Beca smirked. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Maybe," Chloe said, running her hands up to Beca's chest and planting a kiss on the back of her shoulder.

"Mmm...I could be persuaded," Beca teased.

"Turn around," Chloe said.

Her girlfriend obliged immediately, turning around and pushing their lips together. She put one hand on the back of Chloe's neck and the other on the small of her back. She smiled into the kiss before gently running her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe opened her mouth slightly as they continued kissing. Beca's tongue traced the inside of her mouth, occasionally touching their tongues together for a second before continuing. She pulled her girlfriend's body toward her so they were pressed together.

Suddenly, Chloe pulled away from the kiss and gave Beca a mischievous look.

"What?" Beca asked.

Instead of answering, Chloe put one of her hands at the nape of Beca's neck, running her finger's through her wavy brown hair. Without warning she grabbed a fistful of it and yanked Beca's head back. Beca moaned lightly at the feeling.

"Damn, you really are a control freak," Beca said teasingly once she had recovered for a second.

"Sounds like you don't mind," Chloe replied. She went back to kissing Beca, keeping her fist clenched in the girl's hair.

Beca felt herself getting more and more out of breath as they kissed, but it felt so good it was hard to pull away even for a second to breathe. Eventually, she did, and Chloe ran with the opportunity.

She kissed along Beca's jawline, moving toward her ear. Then, she moved on to her neck. She kissed one spot on Beca's neck for a moment and then began sucking. Beca moaned as Chloe gently bit down on the spot, running her tongue over afterward to soothe the sting.

Chloe continued kissing down Beca's neck until she reached her shoulders. She pulled her mouth away and stared at the neckline of her girlfriend's shirt. She traced her finger along the Beca's collarbone, applying only the lightest touch.

The second she looked up, they were making out again. Beca ran her hands through her hair as they moved in sync, kissing over and over. After a moment, Beca felt a tug on her shirt. She pulled away from the kiss to take off her shirt.

Chloe came up behind her once it was off. She kissed the back of Beca's neck. Then she unclasped Beca's bra, letting it drop to the floor by their feet. Chloe ran a single finger   
down her girlfriend's spine.

Beca shivered as her spine tingled from the faint touch. She turned around and grabbed the collar of Chloe's shirt in her fist to pull Chloe into another kiss. This time when they pulled apart for breath, Chloe took off her own top. She smiled as she saw Beca staring.

"Don't be shy," Chloe said as she took off her bra.

Beca put her hands around Chloe's waist, kissing her only for a second before making her way down to her now exposed breasts. Beca rubbed her thumbs over Chloe's nipples, watching them become stiff with arousal. She drew a line across one breast with her tongue, starting with the outer edge and moving painfully slowly toward the center. Chloe swore under her breath as Beca's tongue swirled around her nipple before continuing across her chest to the other breast.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Beca teased.

"You know exactly what I said. Now stand up."

As soon as Beca did, they were kissing again, even more frantically than before. Chloe undid Beca's belt and pulled her pants off., leaving only her underwear. She put her lips up to Beca's ear.

"Get on the bed," she whispered.

Beca didn't hesitate. She laid down on the bed, and as soon as Chloe was naked she joined her. They continued making out, Beca's hands snaking their way down her girlfriend's back and settling on her ass. Grabbing at it as Chloe's hands pulled at her hair. Beca's tongue was in Chloe's mouth, brushing against the insides of her cheeks and pushing against Chloe's tongue. She moved it back out to instead bite Chloe's bottom lip, making her moan against Beca's lips.

Chloe pulled away, moving down to Beca's thighs. She left a trail of soft, quick kisses all the way up one thigh, then the other. Beca squirmed underneath her in anticipation.

"I need you now, Chloe. Please," she panted.

"Be patient."

Beca sighed in exasperation. She needed more than she was getting. She needed to feel the friction of Chloe's body against hers. She needed the full body shivers she got whenever Chloe touched her. She needed to be fucked. God, she needed to be fucked.

Instead, Chloe continued with her infuriatingly slow teasing. She was kissing Beca's collarbone again, then moving down her body at the same leisurely pace. She kissed Beca's breasts, leaving red marks from the suction. Beca moaned at every variation in touch. Then Chloe kissed down her torso, stopping right above her pelvis. She put her tongue on Beca's hip bone, dragging it in a straight line across her body to the other hip bone. She swirled her tongue over each of Beca's hips in turn, repeatedly moving in this line from   
one side to the other before finally taking off Beca's underwear and tossing them across the room with the rest of their clothes.

"Mmm...you're so wet for me," she said.

"Well what did you expect from waiting so long to get me naked?" Beca replied.

"Precisely this." Chloe slid one finger across Beca's labia. Up and down. Up and down. Then, she removed her finger, which was now soaked. She put it in her mouth and sucked on   
it as Beca whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Chloe," Beca started.

"What do you want?" Chloe replied coyly.

"You know what I want."

"I'm not a mind reader, Beca," she wiped the spit from her finger off on Beca's abdomen.

"I want you to touch me," Beca said.

"Then beg."

"Please," she began, "I need you."

"Why didn't you say so?" Chloe smirked. She brought a finger up to Beca's clit, brushing over it with barely any pressure at all. She took delight in Beca's breathy moans at the touch. Then, with her other hand, Chloe positioned a finger right at Beca's entrance. Instead of inserting it though, she circled the edge as it throbbed underneath her hand.

"Please Chloe," Beca spoke up amidst the moans, "more. Please."

Chloe pushed a single finger inside, curling it inward a few times at a frustrating pace. Beca bucked her hips against Chloe to gain friction, but Chloe protested.

"Stay still," she demanded.

Beca whimpered again. "Chloe," she pleaded, "I need more. I need to feel your fingers fill me up. Please."

"Only if you stay still."

"I will. I promise."

Chloe looked doubtful, but she fulfilled Beca's request, adding another finger. She started at the same pace, but steadily sped up. Thrusting her fingers into Beca over and over again.

In an effort to keep her word and stay still, Beca was moaning even more now.

Chloe moved her thumb up to rub Beca's clit again as she continued thrusting. She could feel Beca's breathing getting heavier by the second.

Beca felt butterflies in her stomach as Chloe circled her swollen clit. She was getting close to orgasm when Chloe withdrew both hands.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

"Well I could have let you cum right then and there, but where's the fun in that? Wouldn't you rather my mouth than my hands?"

"Yes. Please. I need you so badly, Chloe."

Chloe's pace was slow again, tongue moving just off center enough to keep Beca on the edge. She kept a steady but antagonizing rhythm. She moaned as her tongue was met with the salty taste of desperation. Beca was already barely containing herself, Chloe could feel it in her breathing.

"You taste so good," Chloe muttered. She circled Beca's entrance, savoring every second. Then, she pushed her tongue inside, just slightly. Then she moved back to the clit, at first circling around it without directly touching it.

Beca's thighs pressed lightly against her head in pleasure as she vocalized her pleasure, but Chloe had been clear with her. She lifted her head to look at Beca.  
"I told you to stay still," she scolded, "spread your legs."

Beca did as she was told. She needed to cum more than she had ever needed anything. Her entire body was sweating from the exertion and even the slightest touch was bound to send her over the edge soon. She was desperate to be touched.

"Good girl," Chloe said as Beca spread her legs open, "Now remind me what it is you need?"

"I need you. Please. I need you to touch me. I'm so close."

Chloe lowered her head between her girlfriend's thighs once more, circling around her clitoris, getting more and more precise. She dragged her tongue back and forth across Beca's vulva, now wet and pulsing. She moved toward the clit again, taking it gently between her lips and sucking. This elicited a strong moan from Beca. She needed more. Chloe began moving her pointed tongue up and down over it, speeding up her rhythm. She could tell Beca was close, and this time she would actually allow her to cum.

Beca felt her face flush and her heart flutter while Chloe continued to rub her clit faster and faster with her tongue. Beca wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last.

"Oh Chloe that feels so good. Don't you dare fucking stop."

Chloe didn't intend on it, she kept a steady rhythm, moaning against Beca's skin.

"Fuck, Chloe. Oh my god I'm so close."

And with that, Beca exploded into a shaking mess. Her back arched and she threw her head back with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, a wave of heat spreading from   
Chloe's tongue through her entire body. Chills ran down her spine as she yelled out in what was as much relief as it was hedonistic joy.

Chloe sat up, smiling at Beca. "Sorry I gave you such a hard time, but I hope it was worth it," she said.

"It's alright," Beca taunted, "that just means it's my turn to have my fun with you now."


End file.
